Change of Heart, Mind, and Plot?
by Lito Kid Skullington
Summary: dead
1. Part One: Introduction

Um. . . hi. . . I'm new to this section. ^_^; *looks around nervously* Woo. . . scary judging eyes. . . all watching me. . . THE VOICES! THE VOICES, OH GOD! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE 'EM STOP! WAAAAAAH!  
  
(ahem) Uh. . . yeah. . . *coughs*  
  
Ok, this story is my pitiful attempt at Kingdom Hearts humorness. It'll get much better later on, once I get the feel for the characters. I promise. Kid's Honor. ^_^ Until then, I'll just be in the shadows of all you other wonderful KH humor authors. *bows to you* Take me as a pupil, and train me in your ways of wonder and glory! And randomness. I worship professionals. *cheesy smile*  
  
Disclaimer: No own Kingom Hearts or all characters contained within. 8_8 Woe is me. They belong to Squaresoft, Disney, and all those othah rich people. X_x;  
  
Now, if anyone is still reading, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's the story!  
  
(Of a lovely lady! Who was bring up three very lovely girls! Blah blah blah blah. . . bladdy blah blah blah blah. . . ect. ect.)  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Part One: Introductory  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Sora sighed deeply, his bangs slightly rustled by the wind he exhaled. All around him the slimy walls of Monstro's flesh pulsed, sickly spots of every color adding to the repulsiveness. The very floor he stood upon was honeycombed with throbbing veins.  
  
Nausea filled his stomach. Groaning, he closed his eyes and massaged his aching temples.  
  
"This has got to be the sickest mission ever!" he declared, wishing desperately there was somewhere he could rest without being coated with sticky internal juices. "I'm so tired and icky! My beautiful shoes are covered with goo!" As an attempt to emphasize the comment, he tried to lift up a soggy shoe for his comrades to see, but lost his footing and plunked onto the squishy surface below.  
  
He let out a wail of dismay as he disgustedly lifted up a slimy hand, thin strings of the fleshy secretion hanging from his fingers. "Oh, man! Now I'm covered in the stuff!" he whined, "When I find Riku, I am gonna grab him by the throat, and just start smashing his perfect little face into Monstro's --"  
  
"Now, now, Sora," Goofy urged, taking a gentle hold on Sora's slippery shoulders, "Don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
Sora allowed the human-like canine to hoist him to his feet. Brushing aside a few globby strands of brown hair, he grumbled, "Oh, I won't regret it. . ." In his mind's eye, he could just see himself taking his sweet revenge on the silver haired youth. Playing with Pinocchio indeed.  
  
Donald was tapping his foot impatiently. "Aw, we'll worry about Riku when the time comes." he squawked in his usual aggravating tone. "C'mon, I can see the next chamber from here."  
  
Sora glanced disheartedly up. "We've been through that chamber before! We're going around in circles!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! You don't know nothing!" Donald shouted, waving his wings in the air. Goofy sighed, and took his usual spot away from the fight, taking on his daily role of mediator.  
  
"I do so know something! I know lots of stuff!" Sora shouted back. Donald scowled.  
  
"Like what?!" he demanded, "Give me one good example!"  
  
Sora opened his mouth to answer, but nothing was coming. The static of an unclear reception buzzed in his head as his tiny prissy brain clicked off.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
Donald burst into fits of annoying screeching laughter. Between shrieks, he managed, "What'd I tell ya? You're a complete numbskull!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Sora cried again, whipping out his KeyBlade and charging at the cackling duck. Goofy stumbled forward.  
  
"Hey, Sora! Wait! Gawsh, doncha think you're taking this a bit too far?"  
  
As the lanky knight plodded over in an attempt to keep Sora from turning Donald into a freshly roasted Christmas dinner, neither of the three heroes sensed the oncoming danger that was currently clicking their way over, drawn by the power of the KeyBlade.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
"When you wish upon a STAAAAAAAAR. . . Makes no difference who you AREEE. . . ANYTHING YOUR HEART DESIRES WILL --"  
  
"GODDAMMIT, STUPID LITTLE MARIONETTE FROM HELL!!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
"Aww. . . But Riku-sama, you said you'd play with me!" the little wooden boy whined, looking up at the tall, silvery haired teen who was currently dragging him by the wrist. "You promised! Oh, and please don't use those not-very-nice words. They burn my poor, G-rated wooden ears."  
  
Riku scowled, lifting the little puppet up so they saw eye to eye. Pinocchio trembled under the teen's hard, icy glare. Riku was scary when he was mad.  
  
"I didn't promise no jack-shit!" he spat, shaking the hapless little doll around, his fist clenched tight around the wooden boy's smoothly sanded wrist with rage.  
  
"And don't dare you be telling' me how I should speak!" he added angrily, "I can curse as much as I damn want to! Now, don't you ever try and tell me what to do again, dammit, or I'll turn you into a little cup of saw dust! And I ain't kidding!"  
  
Pinocchio was shaking so terribly, one could've sworn he was malfunctioning or something. Then suddenly, he burst into little puppety tears, whining and crying and basically soaking poor Riku to the bone with his stupid blubbering.  
  
Riku was somewhat surprised, and felt a small pang of guilt inside of his cold, dark soul. Why, oh why did this little puppet have to be THE puppet who would help Kairi? Sighing, he leaned against the spongy walls, and awkwardly cradled the little wooden doll.  
  
Pinocchio buried his face in Riku's neck, sobbing pitifully, his long, rounded pink nose probing at the youth's Adam's apple. Riku swallowed hard, trying not to gag. He softly patted the little boy's back in a way he hoped was comforting.  
  
Riku isn't all that well with affection, it seems.  
  
I'll just hafta endure, he decided. I need this kid in perfect condition if I want his heart.  
  
Sighing again, he began studying the "ceiling", hoping to distract his short attention span long enough for Pinocchio to get over his crying. There wasn't anything particularly interesting about the insides of a whale. Sticky, slimy, blue spotted flesh. Wow.  
  
Riku noticed Pinocchio was suddenly beginning to twitch, rapidly and without warning, the spasms wracking his little body. Hiccups. And not a glass of pure water in the whole damn fish. It was going to be a long, long day.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
OWARI. . . for now. . .  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Okay, that was a terrible start, but a start nonetheless! (this story is based on comments made by my friends and myself. We love making stories up during actual gameplay. It's fun, seriously. Try it if you have time to waste.)  
  
*waits for story to explode on her* I know, it sucked. It'll get better! Honest! *bashes self on head to get creative juices going* @_@; Owchies. Creativeness hurties my poor wittle bwain. X_x;  
  
(ahem) Review! But please, spare the air. No open flames. ^_^ 


	2. Part Two: Blowing up Monstro

Okay, before I continue, I'd just like to say thank you so much for the reviews. I wasn't expecting to get any until the second part of Misadventure # 1 was added.  
  
Special thanks goes to Kaya. ^_^ She left an unusually long review, filled with prep-talk wonderfulness. THANK YOU, KAYA! ^_^  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Phantazy, I do like Sora! Really and truly! ^_^; *tries to huggle Sora- sama*  
  
Sora: Get away from me, freak of nature! O_o; *runs*  
  
8_8 He just doesn't like me back. X_x; Don't worry, everyone will end up getting bashed in this story, even my favorite characters. I don't want to look like I'm in favor of anyone, cuz then fans of the other bashed up ones will get mad. O_o; So. . . Yeah.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Snowri Leonheart, everyone seems to like that part, lol. ^_^; I'm sure Riku would love to kill the little wooden bastard, but the limiting storyline won't allow him to. Damn you, story line! We wanted to see Pinocchio wood chips fly! =D  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
And finally. . . Kaya. *gives you lotsa huggles* Waa. . . Your review filled me with the hope and strength I need to continue this fic. 8_8 Thanks a bunches! I personally think there are a lot better humor fics than this one. X_x; It was 12:43 am, and I didn't feel very funny. But, thanks anyways for the compliments. ^_^ *more huggles*  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Okay, now that I'm done torturing the poor souls who reviewed, heeeeeeere's the next part! Part 2! Oh, my freakin' yayness!  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Part 2: Blowing up Monstro  
  
--~~*~~--(== anyone think I use these too much? O_o;)  
  
"Say 'Uncle!' " Sora shouted in the feathered ear of his opponent.  
  
"Never!" Donald choked out.  
  
"Say it!" Sora cried, pulling back harder on the fowl's beak. "Say it!"  
  
"No!" the feathered mage shrieked.  
  
Sora was fuming. "If you don't say 'Uncle' I'll. . ."  
  
He glanced around, looking for anything valuable to the fiery-tempered duck that he could use as bait.  
  
"I'll. . ."  
  
Suddenly he spotted Donald's sapphire cap of zippery wonderfulness. An evil smile spread across his tanned face. Snatching the cap from its owner, he placed it high atop the key blade and far above the duck's reach.  
  
"Hey!" Donald cried, struggling wildly under Sora's weight. "Give that back!"  
  
"Say you give!" Sora demanded, an evil spark in his violet eyes, "Surrender to me! Or. . . I'LL BURN YOUR STUPID HAT TO A LITTLE PILE OF ASHES!"  
  
The point of Sora's key blade began to glow a heated red as he built up his Fire power. Donald's light blue eyes filled with terror.  
  
"You wouldn't. . ." he breathed, "That's the cap my Daisy gave to me!"  
  
"Surrender, or it's light's out for your stupid girl's gift!" Sora cried, an eerie maniacal grin plastered on his face. His victory was so near, he could smell it!  
  
Wait. . . Since when did victory smell like gunpowder?  
  
"Uh. . . Guys?" Goofy sputtered anxiously. Sora glanced up, away from his captive. Donald paused in his blubbering and pleading, and looked around.  
  
The group was encircled by a wall of Spider Barrels, their unblinking orange eyes studying them carefully.  
  
No one even dared to breath. Sora sat, frozen atop poor Donald's back, beak in one hand, KeyBlade topped with a little blue hat in the other. Every orange eye was focused on the KeyBlade.  
  
"You idiot!" Donald hissed through the corner of his bill. "You attracted them all to this one room by flashing around that Blade!"  
  
"What're we going to do?!" Sora whispered, sounding on the brink of tears, his face that was once so triumphant twisted with fear.  
  
"Don't. Move." Goofy murmured desperately. "Maybe they'll go away."  
  
So they stood, still as statues.  
  
Goofy glanced pityingly down at his feathered friend with an inquiring look that asked whether or not he was okay.  
  
Donald grunted and shifted ever so slightly beneath Sora's butt. Obviously saying 'no'.  
  
Sora whimpered.  
  
"My arm's falling asleep!" he whined quietly.  
  
"Don't move." Goofy repeated.  
  
"But I can hardly feel it anymore!"  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"I feel my grip slipping. . ."  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
"I'm losing it!"  
  
"Hold on, Sora!"  
  
"I can't, I'll --"  
  
There was a loud, metallic clatter as Sora's Keyblade hit the floor.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"YAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. Then. . . The explosion of twenty or more Spider Barrels all leaping forward and colliding against each other in one devastating. . .  
  
BOOOOOOOM!  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
"When you walk AAAA--way. . . You don't HEAR me SAAAAAY! PLLEEEEEEEAAAAASE! OH BABY! Don't go! Simple and CLEEAAAAN is the WAAAAAY that you're making me feel tonight! It's hard to let it go!"  
  
Riku gritted his teeth to the point where one would've thought they would shatter into a billion tiny pieces. His fists were clenched so tight, his fingernails were practically slicing through the very leather of his gloves. Pinocchio's horrible singing voice had driven him to the edge, and he was about to snap.  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOLD me! What ever lies beyond this MOOOOOOORRRNING! Is a little LATER ON! Regardless of the --"  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!"  
  
Pinocchio let out a terrible scream that choked off at the end as Riku leapt at his throat and began attempting to strangle him.  
  
"GODDAMMIT! STOP IT! JUST STOP! STOP! STTOOOOOOP!!!" Riku shrieked, emphasizing every 'stop' by banging the puppet's writhing body against the fleshy walls. "STOP! STOP! STOP!!!"  
  
Pinocchio's cheeks were lined with silvery tears as he silently wept, again and again mouthing the words 'I'm sorry'.  
  
Riku could feel his own tears pricking at the corners of his aqua eyes as he continued to beat the poor, annoying puppet against the wall, each bang slowly growing softer and less fierce.  
  
(A/N: For some reason, that doesn't sound quite right to me. O_o; *dirty- minded*)  
  
Finally, he just let his arm go limp and dropped the marionette to the floor. Pinocchio gratefully scrambled away, and huddled in some secluded corner, sobbing.  
  
Riku let out a sigh and plopped down on a small pile of broken ship boards, cradling his face in the palms of his hands.  
  
What's happening to me? That wasn't like me at all. . .  
  
He glanced sorrowfully at the forlorn puppet who was surrounding himself in a puddle of his own tears.  
  
I doubt he'd accept an apology, but I suppose it couldn't hurt to try.  
  
Riku started to rise to his feet and walk over to Pinocchio, but then, he stopped short. Turning his silvery head, he glanced suspiciously over to the gaping entrance to the chamber. Aqua eyes widened, and he stumbled back.  
  
"Pinocchio!" he cried, "Run! Go!"  
  
But it was too late. There was a terribly loud "BOOM" and then everything went black.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
OWARI. . . for now. . .  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Woo, the humor really faded in this part. X_x; I guess that's why humor is only its secondary genre. ^_^;  
  
Well, I hope yall liked the second part! Misadventure #2 coming soon!  
  
Review! 


	3. Traverse Town Mayhem: Introduction

Rating has been kicked up a notch, and title has changed. Any better ideas for a title are accepted with open arms and a happy smile. ^_^;  
  
Sorry, this chapter is going to be both extremely rushed and lotally lacking in humor. I have exactly thirty-two minutes before lunch ends, and am currently listening to Linkin Park's "In the End". . . so. . . yeah. It's not exactly a happy-happy-joy-joy song. X_x;  
  
Oh yeah, and also. . . poor Kid has gotten sucked up into the shounen-ai craze. She has been a yaoi fan for as long as she can remember (I'm not a homo-phobic! X_x;) and now. . . she has a new favorite pairing. . . RIKU x SORA, YAAAAAAYY!!! Most likely, this story shall become very Rikora. ^_^ So. . . if you don't like the idea of one dude having "feelings" for another dude, no readee. DON'T READ! I will NOT accept flames bitching about "no likee gayness!" or "SORA AND/OR RIKU IS (ARE) NOT QUEERS, GODDAMMIT!!!" I will laugh openly at you, and post your name in the story for everyone else to laugh at, because you are a big, stupid, stupid head for not listening/reading correctly!  
  
So, if you don't like yaoi-ness, feel free to turn back now. I don't mind at all if you never speak to me again, because I "ruined the story". But, it you don't like yaoi, but like me and want to be very nice to me and keep reading, don't flame because of the shounen ai. Please, please, PUH- LEEEAASE!  
  
I'm not turning this into one big, mushy, sugary-sweet love story. X_x; I'm just adding a dash of romance. Hope this doesn't offend you all terribly. (can't you just hear the sarcasm? x_x)  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Response to Reviews (aka: TORTURE FOR REVIEWERS!!! MWA HA HA!) (Aka: Get your name in the story! And get a responce from the loser who wrote it! Oh, my friggin' yayness!) -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Maho Kiwi "Let's see how fucked up I can make this story" story? O_o; I honestly don't think I've ever read one of those. Well, maybe. Any examples? *leans close* Whisper it in my ear so you don't hurt the person's feelings. X_x; lol, never mind. I 'm so confused.  
  
Thank you for the compliments! I didn't intend to have seriousness at first, but know I kinda think it adds a nice touch to the plot. ^_^ Thanks again for complimenting. *sniff* You're so sweet! 8_8  
  
Mwee hee. I also like your little "find the guy who thought that up and knock him upside the head" thing. It caught me off guard, and I was all crackin' up in front of my uncle and little cousin. And she looks up to me, too. *covers face* How embarassing. X_x;  
  
Thanks for da review. *sniff* It was so self-esteem boosing. I'm not used to compliments. X_X  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakurako Yume Yesh yesh... it ish very icky yicky gag-me-with-a-friggin- ice-cream-scoop-it's-so-disgusting inside of Monstro. Kinda like Lord Jabbu Jabbu on Zelda, except without the constant beating of a heart in your ears. X_X;  
  
*getting weird stares* Um... yeah. X_x;  
  
Pinocchio singing voice is one of the worst ones in all Disney history. X_x; Seriously. Listen to his "I've Got No Strings" and feel pity upon poor wittle Riku-sama.  
  
Poor Riku. *pats him on da head*  
  
*imagins Pinocchio trying to sing in Japanese, all sounding out the words and crap* O_o; Oh my god. X_x;  
  
I'm so glad you love the story! Thanks for the review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Syvia . . . Parody? O_o; I never ment it to be a parody. X_x; Thanks for the review anyways.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Saya Oh my god, you sound exactly how I did while I was in Monstro. I always attacked the little flying dudes, and went toppling off the edge, back to the first chamber. X_x; And, I always had to attack them. I tried to just run through, but then Donald and Goofy started fighting, and I didn't want to be left out of the fun! X_x;  
  
*sighs* Woo. . . being stupid is so fun. . .  
  
Yes, I am quite aware that chapter was slow. *sniffle* I tried my hardest! *anime-style foutain tears*  
  
Syrupy waffles. . . mmm. . . ^_^  
  
Yes, your review was very funny. Be happy, and thanks for reading and reviewing! ^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chon Inspired your way of life??? O_o; Um. . . that's a good thing, I hope? ^_^; *goes off to try and write more inspirational* X_x; Thanks for the review. ^_^ I hope my story is a very good aspect of your life! *nervous smile*  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Harle Right on the mark, eh? O_o; I thought I made Sora a bit whinier than usual, but. . . thanks! Compliments fill me with warm fuzzy wonderfulness. *huggles self*  
  
Thanks for the review! I hope my chapters live up to your expectations! X_x;  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Riku Pure genius??? O_o; Well, gawrsh. . . *blushes* I wouldn't go as far as to say that, but thanks anyways! ^_^ Glad you like my characterazation of Riku. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Riku Waa! No sick chibi Riku on me! I'm updating, I'm updating! See! *points* Thanks for review! No hurt me! 8_8  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao You're supposed to cry when you watch Bambi?? O_o; Oops. X_x;  
  
*allows Riku to go and murder Bambi for his pretty-ful winter coat and yummy deer meat*  
  
lol, thanks for the review. ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Phantazy No need to beg, I'm continuing! ^_^; Thanks for the review.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Snowri Leonheart lol, wooden jukebox. XD Yes, I coudn't make Riku all cold and heartless. X_x; I had to make him a LITTLE sympathetic. ^_^ Thanks for the review.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. *sniff* I'm so happy. *-* Sorry if I missed your name. I spent waaay too long on this author's note. Time running low. Gotta go! Well, without further delay, heeeeeeeeeere's the next chappy! ^_~  
  
---~~*~~--  
  
Traverse Town Mayhem: Intro  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Deep in the void of a water colored universe, a tiny red and yellow vessel speeds away from a huge, floating mass of whale guts.  
  
"Whee! Everyone, lookit me! Ah'm drivin'!" Goofy crowed triumphantly, giving the steering wheel to the Gummi ship a good spin. Donald groaned, trying to swallow away his nausea as the ship took yet another gut- wrenching twirl.  
  
"Good going, Sora." he muttered, glaring over at the seated brunette out of the corner of his eye, smoothing another bandage on his beak. "Thanks to you and your stupidity, I'm too injured to drive, and now we have to let this clown steer!"  
  
Sora sniffed, tossing his head and thrusting his chin defiantly up in the air. "I told you to let me drive, but noooooo. . ." he replied, folding his bandaged arms poutingly over his chest. "You just had to go and give him the keys."  
  
Donald snorted, wrapping another yard of gauze around his head. "He's more capable than you! Last time you made us crash!"  
  
Sora leapt to his feet, which, because of his vastly oversized shoes, had stayed completely untouched despite the explosion. "That's only because we were so busy fighting, we forgot to smile, dumb ass! It had nothing at all to do with me!"  
  
Donald felt a vein bulge visible out of his temple. "What did you call me?!" he screeched, leaping to his scorched little webbed feet as well.  
  
"You heard me!" Sora shouted back. The two were nose to nose. . . er. . . nose to beak (^^;) fists clenched savagely before them, ready to strike the other at any given time. Goofy glanced back over his shoulder at his bitching comrades.  
  
"Hey, guys, lighten up!" he said timidly as the ship took a sickening dip downwards. "You guys shouldn't fight like this. It isn't right. We're supposed to be working together." The ship took another dangerous lurch as the two glared up in his general direction. He grinned nervously, their cold stared piercing him to the core. Now wasn't the time to start preaching about ethics. "Besides, it's also bad for the ship." he finished weakly, hoping the thought of their little vessel crashing to its doom would cool their nerves.  
  
Donald sighed, falling back in his bandage-covered seat, wrappers crackling beneath him. "I suppose he's right," the duck allowed nonchalantly, "Even though frowns are far better for the ship than anything he's doing."  
  
Sora laughed dryly, bracing himself against the wall as Goofy, confident that he had once again single-handedly prevented a fight, went blissfully back to his loop-de-loops.  
  
For a while, they rode in silence, Sora staring blankly out the window into the tie-dye swirl of space, Donald cursing beneath his breath while trying (in vain) to nurse his wounds. Then. . .  
  
There was a loud thud coming from the cockpit, followed by an ear-piercing scream from Goofy. Sora glad for any reason to escape his mind-numbing boredom, was immediately on his feet and rushing to see what was the matter, his feathered companion limping right behind, trailing a couple feet worth of gauze behind him.  
  
Sora screeched to a halt, the fowl wizard crashing into him from behind and knocking the both of them down. Goofy glanced urgently down at them as they groaned in pain.  
  
"Guys! Guys, look!" he cried anxiously, jabbing a gloved finger at the window. When they still didn't rise to their feet, the impatient Goofy swiftly yanked them up by their collars, and turned them toward the windshield.  
  
Sora paused in his whining and griping to glance up from his barely existing bruises. His blue eyes widened as he gazed upon the beaten figure clinging to their front window, "Holy crap. . ." he whispered, voice quaking, "Is that Riku?!"  
  
Sure enough, there lay the silver-haired youth, sprawled out on the window shield like the victim of a terrible hit-and-run. Trails of crimson ran in spidery designs all over their window, obviously being the unconscious youth's blood. Black, dusty splotches of gunpowder ornamented his bare skin, covering up most of his cuts and burns. Most of his clothes had been scorched to crispy ribbons, none of which kept him very decent. In his torn hand he clutched the remains of what looked to be Pinocchio's arm.  
  
"Oh my gawrsh!" Goofy screamed, noticing the dismembered body part for the first time. "He killed Pinocchio!"  
  
Donald coughed nervously. "No, Goof. . . actually. . . WE killed Pinocchio." He followed this remark with a cold glare at the KeyBlade master. "Or, at least Sora did." he added with a sneer.  
  
Sora began waving his beaten arms frantically, squirming wildly in Goofy's grip. "Now's not the time to be pointing fingers!" he exclaimed, the sense of urgency strong in his voice. "Hurry! We gotta pull Riku in!" He glanced around desperately, then seeing his comrades weren't exactly rushing to obey his orders, screamed, "HURRY, BEFORE HE FLIES AWAY!"  
  
Frightened by Sora's sudden explosion, the two jumped into action. Together, the three of them managed to pull the more-than-half-naked Riku in through the side window, while practically getting their heads ripped off by the strong pull of warp space. And, believe me, it was no easy task.  
  
By the time they yanked him in, the last threads of clothing he had on and been peeled away.  
  
Goofy sighed, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Well, that wasn't so --" His sentence was cut off as his eyes wandered to Riku's pale, bare body, and his nose involuntarily exploded in a cloud of red. With a last gasp of shock, the dog's large eyes rolled upward in his head, and he fainted dead away, right in the driver's seat.  
  
Donald grumbled something under his breath, shoving Goofy's unconscious lump out of the chair and taking an unsteady grasp upon the steering wheel with his now clumsy overly-bandaged hands. He regarded Sora out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You'd better take care of him, Sor." the duck grunted, still straining to keep the ship from capsizing. His hands were wrapped so thick with gauze, he couldn't even make a fist around the bar, much less keep a good grip. "With Goofy unconscious, I'm the only one left to mind the wheel."  
  
Sora nodded, pinching his own nose shut to prevent any sudden bleeding, then he reached down and scooped up the limp Riku. Awkwardly draping the taller boy over his shoulder, he headed for the back of the ship, hoping there were some sheets or something back there so he could throw together a makeshift bed. The icy teen's head bounced lightly against his shoulder blades as he walked, and he tried hard to ignore the fact that Riku's hands often tenderly patted the back of Sora's bright red shorts as they swung.  
  
No sooner had he clumsily exited the cockpit, when there was another dull thump on the window. Donald gave a squawk of annoyance.  
  
"Sora! It's Geppetto."  
  
Sora cursed under his breath, then called over his shoulder, "You get him! I'm busy!"  
  
"So am I!" came the answer. Cursing again, Sora set the bare Riku on the cold metal of the floor, then quickly returned to the control room to retrieve the old man.  
  
"Hurry up, he's blocking my view." Donald ordered, eyebrows furrowed and neck craned as he struggled to see around the frail man's thin body. Sora sighed, exasperated, then opened the window and yanked Geppetto in.  
  
He treated poor Geppetto with a lot less care than he did Riku; dragging the unconscious toy maker across the floor and slumping him in some lonely corner without any sheets or anything, no love or concern in his actions. Then, turning swiftly on his heel, he left the elderly man there, bleeding and shivering, while he searched for a blanket for Riku.  
  
Sora sighed impatiently as he stood on his toes, feeling around the top shelves for anything soft and cloth like that he could use as a source of warmth for his beaten friend. After a few minutes of blindly patting, his burnt fingers closed upon a dirty rag he and the others had used to polish the ship.  
  
He yanked it down, sending any items on top of it rolling across the floor, then examined the soft fabric. It had a few oil stains, and smelled kind of funny, but it could easily cover at least two people.  
  
Sora sighed remorsefully. It wasn't very luxurious, but it was the best thing they had, at least until they got to Traverse Town.  
  
Limping over to Riku, who had involuntarily started shivering like crazy because of the steel floor he was laying upon that was so lacking of warmth (8_8), he whipped the blanket out its full length, and gently laid it over the unconscious teen. Almost as if by magic, Riku's shivering subsided to a few brief trembles. Smoothing the wrinkles in the makeshift blanket tenderly over the youth's firm chest, Sora smiled softly down onto Riku's face, and barely restrained his sudden urge to run his fingers over the teen's silky skin.  
  
He looks so peaceful and innocent when he's asleep, Sora thought with a dreamy sigh, He's like a completely different person.  
  
Without a second thought, he laid down next to his best friend, and promptly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Riku groaned into the darkness. His head was throbbing painfully, and his whole body ached. He moaned softly and groped blindly above him, grasping nothing but handfuls of air.  
  
Where am I? He wondered. The surface beneath his sore back was soft and plush, yielding to his weight ever so slightly, just enough so he could feel a slight dip around him. He gave a weak attempt to sit up, but soon sank back, wincing as pain tore mercilessly through his body. He clutched the fabric clothing him tightly in a fist, waiting for the searing pain to subside.  
  
"Where am I?" he wondered again, this time aloud. He felt a soft hand gently lay itself upon his own.  
  
"Oh Riku, I'm so glad you're okay!" a familiar voice whispered joyously. "For a minute there, I thought you'd left us."  
  
Riku slowly forced his burning eyelids open, and as the black fuzz cleared away, he saw Sora, sitting faithfully at his side, a relieved smile soft upon his face.  
  
"Sora?" he whispered weakly, his voice hoarse. He weakly reached out, as if to confirm by touch that his friend was actually there. Sora gently took Riku's scarred hand into his own gloved one. "What. . . Why are you. . . How did I. . .?" Poor Riku's brain was too muddled to complete any of his questions, the warmth of the hand wrapped around his the only thing keeping him from passing out.  
  
He actually cared, Riku thought absently, He actually left his new friends to take care of. . .  
  
Suddenly, realization snapped the teen out of his thoughts. "Oh my god, where's Pinocchio?!"  
  
Sora blinked, eyes widening and conscience becoming heavy with guilt.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
"Okay, I got Riku a room in the hotel." Sora said, jogging up to Donald's side. Donald absently noted his presence as he continued to check over the Gummi ship, clipboard in a bandaged hand.  
  
"I got Goofy to a restroom so he could clean up his nose." Donald replied with a roll of his sky-blue eyes. Sora glanced at the limp figure of the old toy-maker, still slumped in a corner of the ship.  
  
"What're we gonna do with him?" Sora asked, motioning to the elderly man with a jerk of his thumb. Donald regarded his question with little interest.  
  
"I dunno. . . Go find him some house to stay in or something." the duck answered absentmindedly, giving the side of a ship a little tap to see if anything was loose.  
  
"Okay!" Sora said, scooping up the assumably dead Geppetto and dragging him up the stairs of First District, earning him quite a few odd stares.  
  
After a few glances around, Sora spotted an old, vacant house just behind the accessory shop. Smiling triumphantly, he dragged the poor, beaten old man over to the door and tossed him in, along with various other Pinocchio parts.  
  
Sora stepped back, and surveyed the scene he'd just created. It looked as if the old toy maker had just had a heart failure of some sort while piecing together a puppet. With some luck, someone would spot him and rush him to a nearby doctor or something, (since the town has no medical center O_O;) not suspecting a thing.  
  
With a nod of satisfaction, Sora flipped on the light to create a more natural look, and closed the door.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
Riku was speechless. He just laid there, a stunned look on his face as he gazed, unbelieving, upon the youth he thought was always so caring and considerate. Sora smiled sheepishly.  
  
"It was a spur of the moment idea!" he admitted, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry if it isn't all that righteous, but what else could I have done?"  
  
"You could've asked someone to come take a look at him," Riku said, rolling his aqua eyes in exasperation. "If they asked any questions about where you found him, you could just lie." He glanced a Sora pityingly. "It would've been better than what you did."  
  
"Donald told me to!" Sora argued weakly. Riku sighed, laying a bruised arm across his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. Listen, I got one hell of a migraine. Do ya think you could run to the store and pick up some medication for me? And maybe some bandages?"  
  
Sora nodded eagerly. "Oh, sure! Whatever you say!" With a coy grin, he sprang to his feet, and clunked noisily out the door.  
  
Riku groaned, rolling over on his stomach and burying his aching head beneath a pillow, allowing all his thoughts to fade into darkness.  
  
For a brief second, the silver-haired teen wondered what the inn keeper must of thought when Sora dragged in some unconscious, bleeding person, and asked for a room. It astounded him that he was even given a room.  
  
"I wouldn't let some kid with a dead body swung over his shoulder and an oversized key at his waist come into my inn, that's for sure." Riku murmured to himself with a light chuckle. "But, then again, Sora always gets his way."  
  
Those were the last thoughts he spoke before he drifted off into a well- deserved sleep.  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
OWARI. . . for now. . .  
  
--~~*~~--  
  
I know, this part sucked as well. X_x; Bah. Oh well.  
  
Hope you liked it, even though it was pretty weak. The next chapter should be up pretty soon.  
  
I really gotta run now. X_x;  
  
Until next time, buh-baiz! ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, and review! 


	4. Traverse Town Mayhem: Part Two

*sigh* No replies to reviewers today. I appologize. Too. . . sleepy. . . must. . . stay. . . awa -- *snore*  
  
Disclaimer; Losers don't own nothin'. I discover my reason for poverty at last. -_-;  
  
-------------------  
  
Traverse Town Mayhem: Part Two  
  
Duck-triplets, Moogles, and Weird Shopkeepers  
  
-----------------  
  
Sora sighed, easing the door to the item shop closed behind him. He stared blankly at the small glass container in his gloved hand, turning it over and over with thoughtful idleness, watching the emerald liquid inside swish around.  
  
The three eerily identical ducklings inside the shop had reluctantly admitted to him that they didn't have a single bandage in the whole building, and apologetically suggested he try somewhere else.  
  
So now, the absentminded teen stood, uncertainly glancing around the mostly empty district. As far as he could see, everyone had already gone back to their rooms for the night.  
  
Sighing, Sora pouted, folding his arms disappointedly across his chest and scanning the area for any sign of life.  
  
For what seemed like hours, the only thing that appeared to be moving in the entire District was Sora's cerulean eyes, and maybe a cluster of moths hovering around a strangely twisted lantern, fascinated by the blaze contained inside.  
  
Then, suddenly, a tiny, rounded little white figure waddled into the pale yellow glow of the streetlamp, casting a vastly oversized shadow across the cobblestone street.  
  
A joyous smile spread across Sora's face, all signs of hopelessness vanishing from his being.  
  
"H-hey! Wait!"  
  
Sora stumbled down the steps, practically tripping over his own feet in his rush. The creature paused, staring curiously at the crazed teen who was currently clomping his way awkwardly over to it, not knowing whether to be afraid or amused.  
  
Sora, upon reaching the little creature, plunked hastily to his knees, clasping his hands tightly against his chest and putting on the most pathetically desperate face he could muster. The creature stifled a giggle. His "pleading" face rather reminded it of a constipated rabbit with eye problems.  
  
This troubled teen began babbling incomprehensibly in a language the creature could barely even manage to translate when spoken slowly. Of course, it couldn't understand a word the youth was spitting out, for Sora was taking so rapidly, any normal person would've hyperventilated by that time.  
  
So, the little white animal just watched, nodding knowingly from time to time as the strange human continued to sputter out something assumably being a story of his tribulation, all the while making wild gestures with his hands, his mouth moving so fast, it was almost a blur to the untrained eye.  
  
The creature waited, patiently enduring the wacko's pathetic blabber, desperately hoping to be on its way again.  
  
Suddenly, one of Sora's eccentric gesticulations swept a little too far, and one of his fingers lightly brushed a bright red orb growing out of the round creature's head.  
  
It was then when the little animal let out a banshee-like shriek and leapt back, its beady, slanted eyes locked on Sora, burning with fierce hatred. Sora withdrew, trembling.  
  
"I--" he started, but was immediately cut off by the animal's screeching voice.  
  
"No touch my pom-pom, dammit! Why the hell does everyone wanna touch it?! Why, dear God, why?!?! It's mine! MINE, I TELL YOU!!! MIIIIIIIIIINNNNEE!!!"  
  
The last scream echoed throughout the town's alleyways, shattering nearby windows and knocking over the poor people's unstable houses. Sora stayed, petrified with fear.  
  
He creature stared long and hard at Sora, then, following the longest afterthought existing, added, "--kupo."  
  
With a final nod of confidence, the little midgety thing turned on its heel, and waddled away.  
  
Sora waited until it was far out of sight before rising from his kneeling position.  
  
"Now THAT was scary. And it never even told me where to find some--"  
  
"I think I have what you're looking for. . ." a silky voice whispered huskily.  
  
"Huh?" Sora turned slowly.  
  
A middle-aged man stood, poking his brunette head out of the Accessory Shop's door and smiling warmly at Sora. The Keyblade Master forced an awkward smile in return.  
  
"Um. . . Okay!" Sora managed, hoping his cheerful voice covered up his nervousness. With that, he began clomping his way to the Accessory Shop. . . of DOOOOOOOOM!!!  
  
-------------------  
  
End part Two  
  
------------------  
  
More latah. I need sleep. Sorry it's so short. I'm a lazy little Kiddy. x_x  
  
Review? 


End file.
